Milk
by Vampkestrel
Summary: a song fic about xev and kai useing milk by garbage. What happens if xev can't handel life on the lexx any more so close to kai but she can't have him. well he come looking for her? or well she have to adjust to life on a new ship with a new man?


General disclaimer. I do not own the Lexx or Milk by garbage I'm just using  
them to amuse my twisted mind.  
Milk  
I am milk  
I am red-hot kitchen  
And I am cool  
Cool as the deep blue ocean  
  
Xev reaches up and caresses Kai icy cheek. He turns away and a look of pain  
flashes across his eyes as he lowers his gaze. Rejected once again by the   
only man she'll ever love. Xev spins around with tears in her eyes and runs   
back to her room. This time, though, she doesn't proclaim her hatred for him   
or accuse him of anything she just runs and the silence is deafening, and   
that hurts Kai more than anything. He leans back into his cryochamber and  
let's the arctic sleep over come him. Sometimes when he's asleep image of   
what his life use to be flash through his mind. Now, though, more than   
anything he's haunted with dreams of Xev, and how he always ends up hurting   
her. Torturing him self over ever tear she's ever shed on his behalf, but   
knowing there's nothing he can do to comfort her. What comfort can the dead  
offer? Then he flashes on something that almost warms him but it is   
fleeting and unidentifiable.   
  
Stan comes running in the cryochamber room slamming on the console waking Kai  
up.   
"What is it Stanley?"  
"Oh Kai we have big problems… huge oh man!" Stanley says in a rush.  
Kai, as emotionless as ever, simply follows his fear stricken captain to the   
bridge.   
"What is wrong Stanley?"  
"Well, just look!" he points to a letter a stuck to the captains chair.  
In the distance he hears 790 wail.  
"Nooooooooooooo, I.. Want ..Xev!!!"  
Kai picks up the letter and begins to look over it.  
Dear Kai, 790, and Stan,  
  
I'm sorry I cannot continue on like this I have brought you nothing but   
trouble and it is clear you will do fine with out me. You guys are the   
best.. and only friends I have ever had but I cannot stay with you any longer  
. The pain has become to great and no matter how much it hurts to go it will  
be much better for everyone in the long run. Oh and 790 mind what Stan says  
if nothing else do it for me, ok?  
  
"See what I mean, I mean she's gone she's really gone she took a moth a   
disappeared even Lexx can't spot her. I didn't know what to do." Stan says   
shaking his head in defeat.  
  
"Well Stanley I suggest we honor her wishes and don't go looking for her"  
  
"But, Kai we have to. Would you really let Xev go with out trying to help her  
first?"  
  
"I have no motivation to do otherwise." He says as he turns away to head back  
to the cryochamber, back to his dreams. For now they are all he has left.  
  
  
I am lost  
So I am cruel  
But I'd be love and sweetness  
If I had you  
  
Some were not so far away..  
  
"Hey there missy, it's good thing we found you. You wouldn't have lasted   
more than a week in that little bitty bug you were flying around in" says a  
tall grizzly guy with a beer gut.  
"Yep, I reckon you should be mighty grateful to us seeing as you could say   
we saved your life" says the bucktooth guy next to him as he ogles her.  
Xev thinks to her self "why must it always be brain dead yokels for once I   
wish it."she's cut off by the entrance of a new man.  
  
"Rufus, Earl! You know better than to treat a lady like that." The new guy  
says. He's tall with well-defined muscles and is very attractive. It's   
obvious that he has much better upbringing than the other two.  
  
"Sorry boss" they both grumble as they scurry away.  
  
"Let me apologize for my colleges they're not the brightest but they are  
hard workers. My name is Jalen, and you are?"  
  
"I am Xev of B3K" she says as she shakes the hand he offers her."  
  
"An unusual name for a beautiful lady." He says winking at her. " This is my   
ship we are just a band of merchants looking for new deals and helping the   
occasional damsel in distress."  
  
Xev smiles but it never reaches her eyes, as she looks into his baby blues   
all she can think of is that she wishes they were green.  
  
  
Else where..  
  
"Lexx has any ship come near us since Xev left?"  
"Yes Stanley one come by right after Xev left and picked her up in the moth."  
  
"Lexx why didn't you tell me that before?!" Stan says exasperated.  
  
"You didn't ask."  
  
"Ok Lexx, listen closely I want you to find that ship."  
  
"I will try Stan but it is going very fast and I don't know if I can catch   
up."  
  
"Just try Lexx."  
  
"As you command Stan."  
  
In the cryoroom..  
"I hate you.. you.. you .. Can't stay here any more.. to much pain... why  
Kai???" Kai's mind flashes on bit's and pieces of his memories of her.   
NO matter how much he tries he can't shake the image of her face the last   
time he saw her. The utter look that her heart had been shattered. He's   
hurt, killed, and tortured all in the name of the divine shadow but nothing   
could prepare him for the guilt he was experiencing now.  
"The dead do not feel guilty" he thinks to him self. "Yeah right just like   
the dead do not love.. the dead do not feel.. blah blah blah blah blah blah.  
I know better I just don't want to admit it to my self, because if I do feel  
then I can hurt. I've had enough of that to last 50 life times." He thinks.  
" But still can I really just let her go with out telling her that   
I ...I ...sigh no that's impossible love isn't enough I should know that by   
now. Maybe she'll find a normal living guy who doesn't have 2,000 years worth  
of blood on his hands."With that he drifts to a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
I'm waiting, I'm waiting for you  
I'm waiting, I'm waiting for you  
  
Xev wanders around there ship. It's no were near as big as the Lexx but it   
is very quick and efficient. She wonders if maybe Kai would come and beg her  
to come back, but the thought is fleeting he'd have to actually care to do  
that. " I  
probably hasn't even noticed I'm gone" she thinks aloud.  
  
"Who ever he is he must be a fool not to miss you." Jalen says coming up  
behind her. "Whom were you talking about?"  
  
"Oh no one important they're was a robot head on our ship that was pretty   
attached to me for awhile." She lies.  
  
"Oh I see." He says walking around her. "Xev I don't want to offend you but   
I think your really attractive and I was wondering if maybe there was a   
chance that you and I might."   
  
Xev stops him "Jalen, I'm really flattered but for once in my life I just   
really don't feel like it." She says putting a hand on his chest.  
  
"I understand I'm sorry it's just been so long."  
  
"It's alright I understand, maybe some other time.." she says as she leaves  
the room  
  
  
  
I am weak  
But I am strong  
I can use my tears to  
Bring you home  
  
"Stanley, I have located the ship for you. Stanley I have located the ship   
for you." Lexx says over and over again waiting for a response.  
  
Stan finally wakes up "Oh sorry Lexx I must have dozed off there for a  
second."  
  
"You were asleep for eight hours Stanley"  
  
"Uh yeah thanks Lexx. So what was it you found?"  
  
"I found the ship that picked up Xev."  
  
"Really that's great Lexx good job!"  
  
Suddenly Kai appears "I'm going there now."  
  
"I thought the dead weren't motivated?" Stan says sarcastically.  
  
Kai just glances and Stan and says, "I am now" and begins walking to the   
moth hanger.  
  
"Hey wait up."  
  
Again in the distance you can hear a robot scream. Tweedle you poor excuse  
for a human you better take me with you. Are you listening to me? Hello?  
Is anyone there? Anyone? Xevvvvvvvvv come back!!!!  
  
  
  
I'm waiting, I'm waiting for you  
I'm waiting, I'm waiting for you  
I'm waiting, I'm waiting for you  
  
Xev wanders about the ship some more when she hears footsteps behind her.  
"Jalen is that you?" she calls.  
  
"Heheh no missy it isn't"  
  
"Oh Rufus, Earl it's you. You scared me."  
  
"Sorry about that. We didn't mean to scare ya yet" Earl says licking his  
lips.  
  
"Yeah your mighty pretty but you think your to good for us you even wouldn't  
have our captain and we can't let you go around thinking you can get away  
with that" Rufus says walking towards her.  
  
"You better stay back. If anything happens to me Jalen will be mad."  
  
"Not if he don't know about it he won't" Earl says coming up behind Rufus.  
  
She backs away and lets out a cluster lizard growl. "Kai were are you when I  
need you. I never should have left" she thinks blinking back the tears as   
she looks for a place to run to.  
  
  
  
  
I am milk  
I am red hot kitchen  
And I am cool  
Cool as the deep blue ocean  
  
  
"Lexx I'd like you to transmit this message to that ship over there."  
  
"As you command Stan."  
  
"Hello I'm Stanley Tweedle and you have one of the members of my crew on   
board I would like to come and aboard and talk to them.. if that's alright  
with you."  
  
Oblivious to Stan call the drugged Jalen sleeps on next to the drink Rufus  
brought him.  
  
"Umm hello is anyone there?" Stan tries again.  
  
"There a port over there I think we can make it in it doesn't look fully   
closed" Kai says.  
  
Stan steers the moth towards the opening and docks inside.  
  
"I don't like this something's wrong we better hurry and find Xev" Stan says   
as the each walk in different direction.  
  
I'm waiting, I'm waiting for you  
I'm waiting, I'm waiting for you  
I'm waiting, I'm waiting for you  
I'm aching, I'm aching for you  
  
  
"No! Get away from me."  
Rufus and Earl managed to corner Xev and proceeded to hold her down. She   
kicks and growls to no avail they are just too strong. She hears cloth   
starting to rip when all of a sudden Rufus's head falls off. "No wait that's  
not right peoples heads don't just fall off" she thinks. No, correction it's  
been cut off by a very familiar brace.  
  
"Kai, is that you?"  
  
"Yes Xev, it is."  
  
"What the hell?" Earl yells right before Kai decapitates him as well.  
  
"Oh Kai.." she sobs she reaches for him but then pulls back biting her lower  
lip.  
  
"Xev I'm sorry." Kai says looking at her. He walks over and gently try's to  
fix her dress. One of the shoulders is totally ripped in two. So Kai   
reaches up and pulls out several of the pins that held his hair up and   
arranges them on her sleeve to keep it closed. When he finished he looked   
up her his newly released hair fanning around his face.  
  
"Thank you Kai" she says softy her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Xev?" he says leaning towards her.  
  
"Yes, Kai."   
  
"I.. I.. wish for you to come back with us."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes" he says nodding his head in affirmation.  
  
"Well that's not much but it's a start. Kai I mffftt.." he cuts her off by   
leaning in and kissing her.  
  
She wraps her arms around his neck and relaxes in his embrace. He kisses  
her with all the passion that a dead man can muster. He pulls back with   
the old fear returning that it wouldn't be enough for her. But when he  
looks into her eyes he knows that for now he has made her happy, and maybe  
that will do.  
  
"Kai, I love you."  
  
"I love you to Xev I was hoping you would find someone else you deserve   
better."  
  
"But you're the one I love and your wonderful Kai. You've saved my life  
over and over and you're always there for me. Besides what would you have  
done if I had found some one else?"  
  
"Find a way to end my existence because you are the only reason I go on."   
He states.  
  
"Oh Kai I'll never leave you again." She says and throws her arms around   
his neck once again.   
  
He stays there holding her waiting for Stan to come and find them, and for  
once he feels truly happy.  
  
  
I'm waiting  
I'm waiting  
I'm waiting  
For you  



End file.
